Darkness falls
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: Harry had thought for a while that the stories about his parents where not true. And that the light was not all it seems. What will happen when a letter appears wreathed in flames but not harmed? What will be revealed and where will this lead our your Harry? set during summer after HBP. Hope you enjoy please read and review. this is slash meaning male on male don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone this is a story i had for a while but i lost interest in for a long time but i just found it again and thought i would see what everyone else though so the first four chapters are up. if you like it let me know and i will try to do more of it.**_

 ** _Chapter 1_**

In a small bedroom in number four Privet Drive, Little Winging Surry was a young boy named Harry Potter. Now Harry Potter may at first glance look like any other boy but he looked like he was two years younger than he was, if you looked closely you would see the bruises on his skin, and that he was malnourished, he was also small for his age.

He was a wizard and tonight was his sixteenth birthday which was an important day in the life of a wizard for it was when they got their magical inheritance. It was also the time when any creature blood that ran in the family could come through, but it could either be a gene that lay dormant or a gene that can be passed down through the generations. Now Harry did not think that he had any creature blood in his family but he did not know for sure because he did not know much about his parents and had begun to suspect that the stories he heard were not entirely the truth but had no proof.

An hour before midnight a letter appeared in a rush of flames and fell into Harry's lap. He was shocked for a second as he had never seen a letter delivered like that before but when he picked it up written on the top of the letter in calligraphy style handwriting was 'from dad'. Harry dropped the letter in shock but scrambled to pick it back up.

"Is dad still alive?" Harry asked himself before he hastily opened the letter but what he read was not what he had expected to find out.

 _My dearest son,_

 _If you are getting this then I am not with you, but I want you to know that I am still alive I just cannot get to you. I will tell you how to get to me after I explain some things. The first thing you need to know Harry is that the story the light tells about you and our family is nothing but lies. Lilly Evens was never your mother nor my wife, she was a spoiled girl with ideals of fame and being the great Aura Potter's wife. I was also never on the side of the light, the only two who would tell you the truth but would not because of their cover and keeping you safe is Sirius and Remus. Don't blame them for not telling you cub I told them if anything was to happen they had to keep their cover but keep you as safe as they could at the same time. Now for the truth, I was born to a light family that is true but I chose the dark side after my parents were killed by the light in a raid to make it look like the dark side had done it but they did not know I was there hidden and saw their faces. After that I sided with Tom and he is not what the light say he is, he is a reasonable man and is also someone who is trying to help the wizarding world even if his methods are not as nice as some may want. I'll explain more about that when I get you home but you should also know that your other father is alive as well his name you might know, Fenir Grayback. You are not human either Harry but neither am I, you see I am a wolf demon with elemental powers so tonight you will become one as well._

 _Right before midnight I want you to say the phrase 'wolf den' while holding this letter it will take you to where your father and I are and then I can help you through the transformation. You can come earlier if you want but at least five minutes before midnight._

 _I love you son and can't wait to see you_

 _Love_

 _Your father James Grayback nee Potter_

Harry felt like his world had been turned upside down but he also held a lot of anger for the light side now for telling him his dad was dead though he did not know how he had two dads but that was something he was going to be asking. He decided he would be going right then. He got up and packed everything in his trunk and shrunk it wandlessly putting it in his pocket the he grabbed the letter and with a determined look said "wolf den!" right as he felt a hook behind his navel his uncle Vernon came in with a yell of anger when he saw his favorite punching bag disappear without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

When Harry landed he went straight to the ground in a heap. He got his bearings quickly and stood, as he looked around he noticed he was in a forest clearing but he did not know where he was.

"I guess I'll just start walking and hope I find where I am supposed to be." Harry told himself and started walking. Ten minutes later he heard a howl and then the sound of paws coming towards him, he stopped to see what was coming. After a few seconds Harry saw a huge brown wolf coming towards him it sifted last minute to a young man with brown shoulder length hair who started to try to grab Harry to restrain him but Harry evaded his grasp making the brown haired wolf growl in frustration.

After a while of the grab and evade game the male wolf shifted and tried to attack the boy but Harry was shocked when a black wolf tackled the brown one mid leap before it stood in front of Harry growling lowly at the brown wolf.

The brown wolf was shocked for a second but when the black wolf snapped at him he lowered himself to the ground barring his neck in submission. Harry knew that the only way a wolf would show submission to another was if the wolf was a higher rank than them so the black wolf had to be at least a beta but probably the alpha Numero. The black wolf shifted into a tall man with black hair that fell right past his shoulders looking at the brown wolf in front of him he growled out "Go back to the den Daren, I'll deal with you later." Daren whimpered but did as he was told leaving Harry with the black haired male that had saved him.

The man turned to look at Harry but when he did Harry's breath caught in his throat as he took in the man's face but he noticed that the man had black wolf ears on the top of his head and a bushy black wolf tail right above his tailbone. But what stuck out the most for him was the man's eyes they were hazel with darker gold specks in them, he had seen those exact eyes looking back at him through the pictures he had of his dad but he had to be sure.

"Dad?" Harry whispered hoping that he was right. The man smiled at him and nodded "Yeah it's me cub." Harry let out a sob as he flung himself at his dad clinging to him as he cried in relief and happiness "I can't believe it, you're alive!

James held his cub tight to him burying his face in his son's hair taking in his scent for the first time since his son was a baby, he kissed his sons head before replying "I'm here cub and I'm not going anywhere. You're safe now and no one is taking you away from me."

The held each other for a few minutes until they both had calmed down enough to really take in that they were together again then James said "Let head to the den where you can meet your father and we can talk about what will happen in about a half an hour, ok." Harry nodded still clinging to his dad. James chuckled at his cub's clinginess but he understood that his son had thought him dead for years.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

As they walked James knew Harry had a few questions that could be answered now "If there is anything you want to ask now, I can answer them."

Harry thought about all the questions floating around in his mind then decided on the one question that stumped him the most "How do I have two fathers, did you use a surrogate or what?"

James chuckled at his sons phrasing but knew this was one question that needed to be answered "The first thing you should know Harry is that both Fenir and I are both you biological dads so no we did not use a surrogate. Now how that is possible is because one we are both of creature decent though wizards can do it as well through certain potions and spells. Wizards can get pregnant in the wizarding world that is why it is not frowned upon to be gay in our world but it is easier for those with creature decent. Now I know you're wondering I can see the wheels turning in your head, I was the one who carried and gave birth to you. But it was done in wolf form on a full moon night, but you were born only a month into the pregnancy because you were connived while we were in wolf form. You stayed a wolf pup for eight months after that with me the same for almost the whole time. After you shifted to human form we had a year together as a family.

But after you turned a year and half old Dumbledore stormed the den we used before and he kidnapped you as well as killed a few of the pack. I searched high and low for you for a long time before I was forced to give up." James ran a hand though his hair as he thought about what had happened all those years ago before he continued.

"After I could not search for you in that way anymore I tried many way to try and get in touch with you over the years but until tonight it did not work. What I tired was a lucky shot that it did work as I was expecting it not too. But when Daren howled I had to know if it was you."

Harry was stunned by the realization that men could get pregnant but was even more stunned that Dumbledore was the one who took him from his dads. But before he could respond a small village nestled in the woods came into view and his attention was captivated by it.

James smiled at this son's reaction to the den and started to explain the layout of the village as he walked towards their home "Now I know it looks small but there are a few other clearings that connect to this one that have a few things in them. Now on you left here is out storage hut and communal fire pit, that is also where we meet for pack meetings and right before the full moon sometime, we even eat their as a pack on occasion. On your right you will see a lot of huts of varying size most of those are for pack members and families but one of them is our own Minnie hospital for just us a few of those who had been turned used to be mediwitch's and wizards so since they can't apply their craft out there they do so here helping the pack.

Now that big house up there in front of the cave is ours."

James watched as his son took in all he was telling him but as he pointed out their home he watched as Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head and could not contain his chuckle at his sons face.

"That's our home?" Harry asked rhetorically, stunned

James just nodded "Yes, now when we get inside I don't want you talk just yet I will take you to your room and then I will go get you papa. The reason is I want to surprise him he does not know I have still been trying to find a way to contact you. He thought I gave up years ago. You ready?" James stopped at the front door waiting for his cub to respond

All Harry did was nod his head practically bouncing with excitement. James opened the door to quite a spacious living room the branched off to the rest of the house. Harry was led down the right hallway and into a bedroom that could have fit the Dursley's living room and most of their kitchen in it. Exploring the room a bit his dad motioned he would go and get his papa and Harry nodded knowing to be quiet.

Once James was gone Harry decided to sit on the bed and wait but soon noticed that the bed was so soft that he could not help but cuddle into it.

James on the other hand walked back down the hall and down the left hallway until he came to a door at the end of the hallway. He knocked before he entered and saw his mate sitting at the desk doing all the pack paperwork and going over tomorrow's plans as the full moon was that night.

"Fenir I need you to come with me there is something you need to see." As he said this he put his arms around his mate's neck from behind to get his attention

"James I can't I too much to do before the full moon tonight. I am sorry." But James was not to be dissuaded.

"Fenir this is important and needs to be seen now I promise you will understand in minute but please come with me." He pleaded with Fenir to trust him and Fenir had only seen that look in James eyes when it was something that needed to be done so he decided to trust his mate and see what he had to show him.

"Alright lets go." He said getting up. As James took his hand and led him down the hall back to the right side of the house he knew that the only rooms down this hall had to do with his son and it hurt that his cub was still missing and probably dead after all these years. "Now, know this is not a trick and I did find a ways to get him home."

Fenir was confused but nodded slowly but when James opened the door to their son's room he could not believe that a young boy was on the bed and just from his looks he knew that it was his son as he looked so much like James.

Harry looked up when the door to the room opened and saw that his dad was back along with a man who had to be his papa the alpha wolf he had heard so many horror stories about but always thought they were a little too elaborate. But just too sure Harry stood and bowed his head slightly not knowing what would happen now, just because his dad excepted him did not mean that his papa would after all Harry was just a freak and was unlovable right.

Fenir looked at James for a second then turned back to his cub who had stood and was submissively looking down even though he did not have to. He slowly walked towards his son watching how he reacted and noticed a few signs that set warning bells ringing in his head. His cub had bruises, he was small for his age even for a submissive, and the way he stood was as if he was bracing his body for a blow that would never come. He knew he would ask about the things later as he knew the needed to be addressed but right now he needed to see his cub.

He gently tilted his sons face upward and could see the fear he was trying to hide, but Fenir only cataloged that as well and just smiled slightly as his son "It really is you," Fenir whispered then pulled Harry into his arms holding him tight as he cried "My cub, my little boy, your finally home." He could feel his shirt getting wet and knew his cub was crying to.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

After a few minutes of watching his mate and cub James knew it was getting close to the time for Harry's transformation and they needed to explain what was going to happen. "Fenir, it is almost time we need to tell him." Fenir just stepped back and nodded as Harry just looked confused and slightly scarred as he said "Are you sending me away, please don't make me leave!" Tears streamed down his face and Fenir knew right that something had happened to his cub and he need to know soon and did James who was had now cataloged the same things that his mate had in their son. They shared a look agreeing silently that they would find out tomorrow James turned back to Harry who was now sitting back on the edge of the bed crying thinking that his parents did not was him.

Before James could say anything Harry spoke first "I understand that you don't truly want me here. You don't have to let me stay, you own me nothing and have no obligation to me. I won't be a burden to you and leave now before you see me as such. You'll never see me again, I am just glad to know you're alive."

Harry started to get up and leave but was shocked when he was pulled into the strong arms of his dad and a comforting growl sounded in his ear making him go limp in his dad's arms. "Harry, you are not a burden to us, We have never given up hope that we would see and hold you again. This is your home and this is where you belong, and if you run from here because you think that we don't care and want you we will track you down and drag you home every time because that will never be true. We would follow you to the ends of this earth and to hell and back to show you how much we love you. You are not going anywhere cub, for you are home where you belong."

Harry broke down and cried in his dads arms, he cried for all the pain he had endured, he cried because someone finally wanted him, he cried because he was home at last. Soon Harry was spend and lay contently in his dads arms and he had felt his papa sit down beside them a while ago but was to lost in his emotions to care.

Fenir watched his mate comfort their cub and waited till Harry had calmed down before he spoke "Cub, what your father meant earlier was that we needed to talk about your transformation. So that you would understand what is going to happen, we will never send you away now that you are home. And me must discuss it now because we are running out of time."

Harry pulled back a little and nodded to show he was listening and James took over as he had the most information about it. "Cub, I told you in the letter that you are a wolf demon like me and that tonight you would go through your transformation. Now it is not easy or strait forward as it sound, You will be coming into you magical inheritance at the same time and it will be painful. As your parent and a wolf demon I can take some of the pain from you but not all of it, I can only make it bearable. Now here is how it will happen," James started explain what would happen to Harry and then went on to explain what would be different after before he touched on a slightly different part of things "Your papa will be here for some of it but the full moon is tonight and he will have to leave to be with the pack who won't be far. But the transformation is quick a little over half an hour though it seems much longer and after you get some of your strength back we can join him outside." James saw his son's eyes widen at the thought and could see he wanted to know how that was possible, "You saw me first a black wolf remember before I transformed back and brought you home, and you might remember me telling you that you had been born a wolf cub. So you see after it is over you will be able to shift at will into a wolf at anytime just like your papa and I. I will teach you how to shift after it is over and then we will go to your papa and you will meet the pack." He hoped that their beta and his mate where there tonight as on some occasions they could not get away.

Harry nodded "I understand, I am a little nervous but pain is no stranger to me."

James sighed but Fenir answered "And we will be talking about that later Harry. We need to know why so that we can know if you need help, and after what I have seen already I think some heads may roll." The last four word where a growl as Fenir thought about anyone hurting his son James heard that loud and clear but picked up where Fenir had left off "You only have a few minutes now so lay down and get comfortable. Know I will not leave you and your papa wouldn't if he had a choice."

Harry did as he was told and then waited James watched the clock until a minute was left "Alright, if you need to scream do and you need to break my hand than do so I know I did to your grandfather. But if you can find something a sound a smell anything that can ground you for trust me it is much worse if you get lost in the pain. I will be talking to you through it if that helps then use it. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded and James just nodded back before he watched the clock until seconds remained "Five, four, three, two, one." Harry then stiffened and held back a scream. His whole body heated up and then a few minutes passed and then it felt like his bone where breaking and reforming along with his body alternating between feeling like it was on fire then cold as ice. Harry latched onto his dad's voice as it did help ground him he heard his papa leave and the kiss to his head but did not really register it. After what felt like hours he felt what he guess was his tail grow out from his tailbone and the his ears migrated to the top of his head and lengthened. It was the most painful part yet. Then the pain changed his magic seemed to swell and roll through him and a magic he had not felt before rushed alone side it, he heard his dad gasp as he said "An all elemental including shadow, you are going to be so strong and do quite amazing things my little cub."

After a while longer the pain started to fade and his body seemed to relax, a while later he could really start to catalog the differences in himself. James had gone silent letting his son adjust before he spoke. He could not help but smile as he noticed that his sons ears and tail fur where a mixture of silver and black a perfect mixture of his parents coloring. After a few minutes of letting his son get used the differences he spoke "Are you alright, cub." Harry jumped at how much louder his dad's voice seem but gut soon calmed as his dad let out a comforting growl that seemed to help him relax again but he let out a happy whine that stopped him short and he shook his head in shock causing his dad to laugh a little "That is normal, Harry. Some ways in which you will communicate with anyone in the pack will be similar some things that used to be conveyed in words will now be conveyed in these actions. For example when I growled to comfort you it automatically made you relax because it registered to you that you where safe and that I was here, then when you wanted to show your gratitude and happiness hence the whine. Many things will be conveys as so now but only with those you trust. Now how are feeling?" James explained as Harry rested in his arms.

Harry nuzzled his dad before replying "I feel a little beat up but other than that I feel better than I ever have. It's interesting trying to sit while having a tail though."

James chuckled nodded 'Yes it is at the beginning but you get used to it quickly. Now do you think you are ready to learn to shift so we can get to your papa I can feel his agitation and worry from here."

Harry just nodded and pulled back looking at his papa with his new enhanced eye sight and smiled wide showing off his little fangs causing James to do the same. James helped Harry stand a get steady on his feet before he started to guide his son through the process of turning into his wolf form

"Alright, this is instinctual to us but the first time is easier with some guidance, now I want you to close your eyes, and focus your thoughts, when that is done you will feel you instincts more clearly. Now let them rise within you, let them take control, it will feel a bit strange but do not fight when the shift begins or it will hurt, just let it come. After your instincts take control you will shift in time you will learn to control it but for now just let it happen."

Harry had been following the steps his Dad had given as he gave them and soon after he stopped Harry felt to shift happening and he was right it felt a little strange but it did not really bother Harry and he let it happen. He heard his dad gasp slightly and his eyes snapped open but noticed his perspective had changed. He looked over at his papa and found him kneeling at his level with his hand out with the palm up and hand open.

Harry tried to walk over to his papa but ended up stumbling and almost blowing him over, but James caught his son "Easy, it will get easier over the next few minutes. I am so proud of you, Did you know that your coloring is a perfect mixture of you papa and I, it is quite stunning. I am sure you will be quite a heartbreaker among the pack."

Harry's ears lowered a bit and let out a questioning whimper in his own way asking why his dad was not shifting too. James just smiled and scooted back a second later after a fast and seamless shift when James had sat now sat a regal black wolf with hazel gold flecked eyes staring back at Harry.

Harry lowered himself to the ground, his ears flat against his skull and his tail curled around his side, as Harry's fear of being rejected came back full force his instincts screaming at him that it was possible still. Harry let out a small whimper not looking at his dad.

James saw that his cub was struggling, and could also tell that his cub still was afraid of being rejected as the wolf in James could still reject his cub if it wanted to but James knew that would not happen. He stood and walked over to his cub standing over him for a second before he started to lick and scent mark his cub in a way that he knew his cub would understand and see as acceptance. After Harry had relaxed James decided it was time to have a little fun and playfully nipped at Harry's ear before he nudged him over till he was on his back. Harry let out a yip of surprise and started squirming before his dad started to play with him. Harry batted his paw playfully at his dad's head and actually made contact making James shake his head a little before Harry pounced and they rolled around rough housing a little.

James was not just playing with his cub to make for the sake of it he was also getting Harry use to moving as a wolf instead of as a human and soon enough Harry was holding his own instead of stumbling around like a newborn pup. James now thought a new aspect was to be introduced that allowed them to communicate in this form the pack bond that was even easier to use when it was a family member you where talking to. " _Harry, can you hear me?"_ Harry stopped and looked at his dad confused " _Think what you want to say and direct it to me and I will hear you."_ " _I can hear you, how is this possible?"_ Harry asked his mental voice was a bit of a stutter but it came across loud and clear

James licked his cubs muzzle in praise before he spoke again " _This is how werewolves and wolf demons communicate in wolf form. It is easier if you are speaking to a family member but it is not much harder to use it to speak to others in the pack. Are you ready to go out there and see what it is like to run with the pack?"_ James asked his son

" _I am a little nervous but I want to go, plus I want to see papa again."_ Harry replied a little embarrassed James just jerked his head towards the door and started to walk towards it and Harry knew to follow.

Soon enough they were outside but there was no one in the clearing. Harry looked at his dad in confusing who looked back with confidence for a second before throwing his head back and howling. After a second of silence an answering howl came and a sliver wolf darted into the clearing heading straight for them. Harry's instincts yelled at him again that he could be rejected and went into the same posture he had before not knowing what his papa would do.

 ** _AN: will his papa reject him now that wolf in him is driving or will things turn out for he better well if you like this story and i have gotten enough views and reviews i will be trying to keep going with this. lets see what happens next for our reunited family._**


End file.
